


The Paramus Experiments

by scribegirl94



Series: The Paramus Experiments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribegirl94/pseuds/scribegirl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of "The Winter Soldier," a young woman finds herself thrown into the wreckage of the S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra fall-out. While trying to gain her life back after seven years of experiments, she meets Steve Rogers: The man responsible for what happened to her. But will he also be the one to give her a second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
**Location: Camp Lehigh**  
      The concrete bunker was filled with the buzzing of machinery that Daniel Whitehall found to be obnoxious. It was almost as if the constant flickering of halogen lights weren’t enough in and of themselves to give him a headache, the incessant whirring of the equipment in the lab that had been outdated before the project finally went underway, was helping form a migraine behind his grey eyes. Finally, the young woman he’d been following opened the door to the observation room. As Whitehall strode to the glass wall that separated the observatory from the procedure room, she started speaking while looking at her clipboard.  
      “You’ve come at a good time, Doctor Whitehall. Subject 105-27-010 is just about to begin her final round of treatments,” the woman smiled and walked up to the glass wall herself and glanced down to the (h/c) woman strapped to a metal table wearing nothing but a black sports bra and black yoga pants that cut off halfway down her calf. The doctor raised an eyebrow and turned to his companion.  
      “Her? I thought all the female subjects reacted to the serum negatively after the first two doses?” He pushed his round glasses up further on the bridge of his nose as he watched the woman on the table thrash around as an assistant injected a bright blue liquid into her arm.  
      “So far, 105-27-010 has shown an astounding amount of resilience.”  
      “Is that so…?” Whitehall hummed as the woman’s pained screams filled both rooms. He turned and started heading back towards the exit of the facility. “Keep me posted on her results. I would like to keep a personal eye on this one.” The scientist nodded and turned her attention back to the woman on the table whose screams followed Whitehall out of the room.  
      “Yes, sir. Heil Hyrda.”


	2. As S.H.I.E.L.D. Falls

**Chapter One: As S.H.I.E.L.D. Falls**

**Location: Oradell Reservoir**

**5 Miles Outside Paramus, New Jersey – Seven Years Later**

            Your eyes shot open as the cell you were sleeping in shook and an alarm sounded through the building. The room and halls were painted with a flashing red light and the sounds of shouted orders and hurried footsteps reached your ears. Acting quickly and knowing this might be your one chance, you rolled out of your bed and reached under it, gripping the make-shift shiv tightly in your right hand as you pulled it out of the mattress. Holding the sharp blade along the length of your arm, you slipped out of the room and into the chaos.

            Soldiers and scientists were sprinting through the halls frantically. As you made your way to the data lab as quickly and stealthily as you could, you caught snippets of conversations and orders, finally gaining a handle on the situation: S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen, but Fury and Agents Romanoff, Hill, and a handful of others had found out about the plan and it had backfired magnificently in Pierce’s face. A smug smile crossed your face as you finally made your way into the data room. It didn’t last long as the four technicians inside the lab looked up with your arrival.

            “Hey, what are you doing in here?” One of them asked as he walked up to you. “You aren’t authorized to… GACK!” You cut of his question with a quick jab to his throat with the blunt end of your shiv and a swift follow-up knee in his stomach, knocking the poor man out in a matter of seconds. You smirked and looked around at the other scientists staring at you in shock.

            “Anyone else?” You spread your arms out, inviting them to hit you with their best shot. The rest of the men looked at each other before nodding and moving towards you all at once. Almost as quickly as you’d dispatched the first guy, the other three fell to the ground beside him. You frowned as a man’s voice echoed in your head, a memory from one of your first weeks of training.

            _You will be the unstoppable soldier Herr Schmidt would have wanted leading Hydra. Men will fall at your feet and worship you as the goddess you have become._

            You shook your head, (h/c) hair whipping around your face as you cleared your mind. Stepping over the bodies, you moved over towards the main computer and let out a breath of relief. The idiots had either underestimated your abilities or overestimated theirs because they’d left the computer unlocked. Working as quickly as you could, you grabbed a small disk drive, no bigger than an SD card, off of the desk and slid it into a reader attached to the computer. File by file, you transferred the data onto the drive and deleted them off the computer as you went. Once everything had been transferred, you hacked into the lab’s hard drive and cleared everything.

            “At least now they can’t do this to anyone else…” you muttered as you slipped the drive into your black sports bra and grabbed your shiv again after tripping the data corruption software imbedded into the lab’s computer system. The additional alarm couldn’t even be heard over the other alarms that had been echoing as you worked. Nor could the voice that warned of imminent lab shut-down and destruction. You had maybe five minutes to get yourself out of the lab before the place imploded or exploded, whatever Pierce and the program director had arranged for the building to do. You made your way out of the building quickly, taking down any soldiers of scientists that tried to stop you with either your shiv or your hand to hand skills.

            As you crossed through the threshold of the lab’s main entrance, you felt heat burning the back of your neck and gasped, diving for the ground and rolling away from the debris as the building exploded. You felt patches of your arms, legs, and neck burning as pieces of burning concrete and embers landed on your skin. You panted and stared up at the sky for a moment, catching your breath before rolling onto your stomach and pushing yourself up off the ground. You reached up to your neck and grabbed one of the dog tags that rested around your neck and tossed it into the burning building along with your shiv before turning towards the woods and running off. There was no way you could stay here. Eventually, someone would come looking for you, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D., perhaps even the Soldier himself, and when that time came, you had to be gone. Dead along with the rest of the subjects.

~~~~

            The sun was already high in the sky when you opened your eyes and panicked. Your back was against a soft mattress, a warm cotton comforter wrapped around your body, sticky with dried sweat. You sat up quickly and looked around the room. It was painted a warm tan colour and a couple of pictures rested on the bedside table to your left along with a lamp and a digital alarm clock whose green digits told you it was a little past noon.

            Slowly, cautiously, you rolled out of bed, whimpering in delight as your bare feet embraced the soft carpet, toes curling and savoring the feeling. The bedroom door had been left open a crack and you made your way out of the room. A quick survey of the apartment revealed no bugs or trackers anywhere in the small living space and you turned your attention to the small letter on the counter. Unfolding the paper, you glanced over the note.

            _Dear Guest,_

_I don’t know when you’ll wake up, but considering you were totally passed out on the stairs to the building, I’ll assume it won’t be for a while. Feel free to make yourself something to eat, take a shower, wash your clothes, whatever. I left some stuff out for you in the guest room. I should be home around 5. If you’re still here, then maybe we can go get some dinner and figure out where we go from here. I’ll hopefully see you later._

_-Sophie_

            You stared at the note in disbelief, a thousand thoughts running through your head. You’d made it to the city? You’d passed out? This Sophie person was willing to let you, a total stranger, a killer, stay with her? You shuddered and thought about leaving, but something held you back.

            “At the very least, I can take a shower and stick around to thank her…” You walked back to the guest room and saw the clothes folded and resting on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. You picked them up and headed into the bathroom, starting a shower and checking to make sure the disk drive was still secure before stepping into the hot water. You’d had every intention of scrubbing down quickly and getting out, but the shower was nicer than anything else you’d experienced in several months and you found yourself unwilling to leave the comfort of the water. Eventually you stepped out and wrapped your slightly sore body in a fluffy green towel.

            You run your hands through your soaked hair and wiped a patch of the mirror free of steam. Your face looks and feels cleaner than it has in seven years. Your silver eyes meet themselves in the mirror and you scowl slightly. Once upon a time, they’d been (e/c), but after they started treating you, that had changed along with several other things. You were stronger and faster now, sure, but that didn’t always make up for the side effects.

            Sighing and turning away from the mirror, your eyes land on the pile of clothes “Sophie” had left for you. You slipped back into the sports bra and boy shorts you’d been wearing earlier, partially because the thought of wearing some stranger’s underwear made you shudder and partially because you wanted to keep tabs on that disk drive, before trying to squeeze into her clothes. This woman must have been incredibly tiny because the jeans stopped about two inches above your ankle and squeezed your hips tighter than was comfortable.

            “God damn,” you muttered as you pulled the shirt over your head. At least that was somewhat comfortable. If nothing else, the cotton was soft and felt like silk compared to the clothes you’d been given at the lab. You looked around the bathroom and tried to think about what to do next when the sound of a lock turning over and a door opening reached your ears.

            “Guest, are you awake yet?” A female’s voice called as keys hit the entryway table. You took a deep breath and walked out into the main room.

            “Hi…” You raised a hand awkwardly and offered the blonde woman in front of you a small smile. As you’d guessed, she was incredibly tiny and had the biggest smile on her face.

            “Ooh, you’re up! Fantastic! I was thinking pizza for lunch. Do you like pizza?” She placed a briefcase down on the ground by the door and turned to face you, head tilted in curiosity.

            “Um, yes…? It’s kind of been a while…”

            “What?! Oh, that settles it. Pizza it is. I know the perfect place, has the best pizza this side of the New York state line.” She snapped her fingers as though remembering something. “Sorry, I don’t know your name. It would be kind of silly for me to keep calling you ‘Guest’ huh?” She laughed and crossed her arms as she looked me over.

            “(N-Name). My name is (Name).” _This woman thinks faster than I do…_ You watched her wearily as she nodded and moved around to shake your hand.

            “Nice to meet you. I’m Sophie. But you probably guessed that. Anyways, we’ll be meeting some of my friends from work there. It’ll be fun!” She shook your hand and pulled you towards the door leading you onto and down the street.

            “Wait, am I crashing some kind of business meeting?”

            “Nah, not a meeting, just a teeny department get-together. Us History Teachers like to go out every so often, plus tonight we have a reason to celebrate: We have a new World War II teacher.” She kept talking, but you tuned her out as you scrambled to keep track of your surroundings and the direction you were heading in. You frowned, realizing that you had no idea what city you were in.

            “Sorry, what city is this?” You frowned as Sophie paused outside the pizza parlor and stared at you in shock.

            “You don’t know where you are? Are you okay?”

            “Y-yeah… Just a little lost and out of it. I’ve had a long couple of days and I’m just a little hazy on where I am.” The lie sounded feeble even to your own ears, but Sophie nodded as if it’d made perfect sense and opened the door to the pizza parlor.

            “Right right. You looked totally worn out last night. Still do, but at least the dirt is all gone. Oh, there are my friends,” she smiled and waved at a group of people sitting in the corner booth and pulled you over towards them, “You’re in Paramus. Nice little city. But there’s been a lot of odd stuff happening just outside the city lately.” She trailed off just as the two of you approached her friends and she went around the table introducing you. You nodded at everyone politely until she gestured to a tall, well-built blonde man with the most familiar seeming blue eyes. Your breath caught as he stared at you and smiled in a shy way.        

            “And this handsome fella is our new World War II expert, Mr. Daryl Rogers.” Sophie giggled as you continued to stare. Daryl extended his hand and stood to greet you.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled as he spoke and you felt your heart stop for a second before it jumped to a thousand miles a minute. You finally recognized this man, from the files you’d been shown at the lab of the man they’d told you was your enemy.

            Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first Reader-Insert. Let me know what you think. This has also been posted on my DeviantArt profile (Sylvastar) so if you happen to see it there, they didn't steal it. That's still me. 
> 
> Anyways, comments, critiques, and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
